1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for setting shutter speeds or diaphragm values in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent single lens reflex cameras, setting apparatuses are being provided wherein the shutter speed or diaphragm values are set by a CPU. For instance, in a shutter device, a controllable shutter speed range is divided into a plurality of sections at predetermined steps, whereby the shutter speed can be set. The selection and change of the shutter speed are carried out by the operation of an electronic dial. The electronic dial is provided with two or more contacts; the CPU detects a signal which is issued in accordance with the connection or disconnection of these contacts. Therefore, there is theoretically no limitation to the number of set values which can be provided by the electronic dial. For example, it is possible to set the shutter speeds at a small step such as 1/2 step (0.5 Tv) or 1/3 step (0.33 Tv). Also, the amount of freedom in setting the precision and range is relatively extensive.
However, in such an electronic dial, the shutter speeds are set regardless of the absolute stop position of the electronic dial. Namely, the operator (user) cannot know the set value based on the stop position of the operation portion of the electronic dial which can be seen externally.
In a mechanical switch such as a rotary switch in which the shutter speeds are set based on the stop position of the operation portion thereof, the shutter speeds can be set at a click stop position of the operation portion. Hence, an operator (user) who sees the stop position of the operation portion set value can easily know the set value. However, in such a mechanical switch, it is difficult to increase the number of the click stop positions or contacts by a desired amount. Therefore, the shutter speeds can be set only at single-step units (Ev, Tv).